Many types of marking devices have been provided for use with tape measures which are comprised of a coiled tape positioned within a housing. Conventional tape measures normally comprise a tape housing having a measuring tape coiled therein. The tape may be uncoiled or extended from the housing to measure articles such as lumber or the like. Normally, a carpenter will pull the tape measure in one hand and will mark the article being measured with a pencil or the like held in his other hand. The marking devices of the prior art were designed to incorporate a marking device on a tape measure so that the carpenter could conveniently mark the article being measured.
The devices of the prior art are believed to be too expensive to be practical or are so cumbersome to use as to be impractical.